A little Different Duelist
by Pokemonever1994
Summary: Alexandra Archer is a half American/Half Japanese addict to the Yu-Gi-Oh! TCG/OCG. After buying a lot of new cards from the new Anime Series "Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V" she is suddenly sucked into the very Anime! Armed with her cards, can she survive through the madness of problem solving through card-games or will she even find a way home? Well, Genre blindness won't happen for sure.
1. Chapter 1

**_A little Different Duelist_** **_Chapter 1: The Duelist of Reality_**

XXXXXoooXXXXX

Cards, cards! CARDS! _**CARDS!**_ That was all I could think about! A completely new Yu-Gi-Oh! Series was starting and, as usual, there was a whole new world of cards to buy and explore!

My name is Alexandra Archer, I am a American/Japanese Yu-Gi-Oh! addict and I have probably one of the most expansive card collections of all people I know. Even though my father is American by birth and I was also born there, I lived 7 out of my 11 years in Japan and most cards are original OCG formats.

My parents have stable, well paying jobs, I have a lot of allowance to spend and my grades are good enough for me to skip a class any time. That gives me a lot of free time to indulge my hobby of the Yu-Gi-Oh! game and built decks out of the numerous cards I collected over the years. I am especially proud of my collection of very rare cards like Egytian-God cards, promo cards and ace-cards.

I built probably more Decks with those cards than any sane player would, I have I think over 14 to 20 copies of any card I have just to built Decks with them. In most Decks past 5Ds you will probably find **Ultimaya Tzolkin** , with the signer and duel dragon cards from the Anime and Manga respectively.

Just as I was going to my room to unpack the, perhaps, 20 boxes full of different Booster Packs I felt a strange tug on my navel. This sounds horribly like Harry Potter I noted, and I heard a strange sound too and was for a moment worried this was some kind of intruder, but then light errupted around me and I was forced to shut my eyes.

When I woke up I found myself in a void, surrounded by card decks with the backing of Yu-Gi-Oh! Cards. _"_ _Is that her?"_ I heard a faint voice and turned around, but there were only more decks.

" _Yeah, the fourth."_ Spoke another voice and I realized that moment that there were many more but I couldn't see them at all.

" _Is she gonna do it?"_ Asked a third voice and I grew concerned, what were they talking about?

" _Xyz, Synchro, Fusion, they all weren't enough, can she do it? Do it with all four styles?"_ Asked a fourth voice and by now I was getting really nervous, what was the meaning of all this?

Suddenly my left arm was jerked upward and the cards suddenly flowed into a glowing shape there until there were none left. _"_ _Be our knight, young duelist, you may be the only thing to unite the broken before you."_ Spoke the first voice before I found myself catapulted away again, losing consciousness.

The next waking up I wasn't standing/floating but laying in a bed. I opened my eyes in great confusion, where was I? I was in a colorful if plain looking bedroom. A nightstand was next to the fluffy bed I woke up in and a large window opened to my side. "I thought we drew a line at human strays! And now you find a girl and bring her home too? We already have problems with Sora!" Exclaimed a voice and I wondered what was going on?

"But she was so cute and lay all alone in the park." Argued a older sounding, female voice. The first sounded like a boy, a bit older than me. I set up and looked around, blue, plain walls, a nightstand and a working desk under the window.

"Well I don't mind another person, could be interesting." Sounded the voice of a even younger, male around my age. I looked around and found something surprising: A Arc-V style Duel Disk. It was a bright yellow color with a forward, blue trim facing the field. I picked it up in interest, ignoring that I was currently talked about by what I had the strong feeling wasn't any unimportant, random people.

While I was looking through the tablet like device I come to one conclusion. "It is like Tag Force Special menu." I whispered in confusion but soon found my Deck lists which were all orderly. And I had them so where were my cards? In Hammerspace like in the video games? I set the default Deck to my favorite: My Dragons Den Deck.

I strapped my new Duel Disk, how cool that is to say, to my arm and went to the door until I noticed a mirror. And for the first time I found myself realize that this wasn't just colorful, this was Anime. I looked in the mirror and was rewarded with a Anime-esque girl. She had shoulder-length, blonde hair with a small green tuft on top, blue big eyes and I wore a plain white dress.

"I wouldn't complain about something like the Tag Force Outfit." I muttered to myself but opened the door and looked out, only to be nearly overrun by a blue blur. I shook my head, dizziness fading slightly as I looked down. I found a young boy with light blue hair rubbing his nose. He wore a military looking version of the Obelisk Blue outfit from Yugioh GX and his hair was in a spiky version of Leo's hairstyle from Yugioh 5Ds.

"Ow, who was that now?" Asked the boy, looking up. His green eyes were all I needed to know that there was something wrong, his thick outlines were even from this character perspective very clear to see for me. Alright, that was suspicious. "Ah your that girl Yoko-san found." He stated with a big grin, if he was a antagonist, even if only a small one, then he was playing nice like that Barian character.

"Uh, who?" I asked, playing dumb since there was only one Yoko in Arc-V, which was the mother of Yuya, the main character. Oh wait, she had a penchant to pick up strays, because of that they had so many cats and dogs. Did she think I run away from home? And why did I analyze this so calmly?

I was slowly freaking out about this and the boy seemed to notice. "Hey calm down, I am Sora, Yoko-san found you in the park so come on, she is down in the kitchen but I must go now, toilet and all that." Said Sora before running of but I frowned, toilet? Probably more like "Make a Report to my Boss" but I decided to play dumb, it was perhaps just my genre savvyness from the previous four series since you met some of the bad characters earlier than others and should be wary of the suspicious ones.

I continued down the corridor in the direction Sora showed me and down a flight of stairs until I come into another corridor. I walked along until I found what looked like the dinning room and I saw a Anime typical scene. Sakaki Yuya, the protagonist of Arc-V, who had been consciously designed so his hair resembled a tomato since it was green on top and red on the sides, even with a ahoge, was arguing with his mom.

His mom was this tall, blonde woman that looked a lot younger than she should be, a former biker gang boss and no one was sure how the hell she got with a black haired guy a red and green haired kid. "But what if she is a criminal that escaped prison?" Asked Yuya in a attempt to throw me out despite his mother having, most likely, a blackbelt in Car-Fu. Or Bike-Fu, I am not sure.

"Uh, I am eleven, I could kill someone without getting stuck in prison." I interjected, helpfully in a Anime way. Rule 1 in Anime: Point out disturbing details as if you talk about the weather, it works.

Both turned around to me in surprise and before I knew what was going to happen I found myself hugged by Sakaki Yoko with a cry of "Kawaii!" ringing in my ears. So, this is how any kid under a certain age feels if the cute addict meets them. Great.

"Mom, could you stop acting like everything you find on the street or in the park is automatically homeless? She doesn't even need to be that." Complained Yuya again and I wondered if that was his genuine opinion about taking in another kid since Sora wasn't Yuya's brother for sure.

"Uh, are you arguing whether I should stay or not?" I asked, trying to sound confused because the fact that I was basically already aware of all this considering I could imagine what Yuya thought about this and he had a point after all, if she let someone like Sora come here then she was a bit dense.

"Yes, I found you today in the park dear. You collapsed there." Explained Yoko and Yuya sighed in resignation of this. "How about we introduce ourselves? I am Sakaki Yoko, and this is my son Yuya." She introduced them and I found myself suddenly on the table. When did she move me to this position? Oh wait, Anime physics defy physics.

Cue Rex Goodwyn jumping on his winged D-Wheel all the way to New Domino City from the Daedalus Bridge. Or Naruto standing straight against a wall, with his feet to the wall, 200 meters above the ground.

"Uh, I am Alexandra Archer. Sorry if I caused inconvenience." I answered quickly, slightly ashamed that I had been taken in right away by a stranger from another world. Why I didn't know but I had the feeling keeping around Yuya would be more trouble than it was cool. And being a main-character would be cool. I would be like Jaden, Yugi, Yusei, hell, even YUMA who was a idiot at the start!

I vowed to look into Yuya's Deck and also make a Arc-V Deck for him, I should still have all those packs stored as well, not sorted into a Deck yet.

"Oh don't worry, you can stay as long as you want." Assured Yoko me and I found myself a bit worried, it was never a good idea to stay around Main Characters, much less live with them if you are aware of the plots so far. And with plot I mean that everything looks nice and tidy until shit hits the fan with everything going downhill from there on.

"No no, I can't a-" I was cut short by Yoko coming into my face suddenly and startled me.

"You were all alone in the park, so where are your parents then? And why didn't you have a ID, money or anything else other than your Duel Disk with you?" Asked Yoko and I felt myself turn into a intimidated Chibi at that point. Great, I had invoked a mama bear, or a mama dragon. I could imagine her going up against every mayor antagonist of the previous five series just with her motorbike. And win.

"I don't know bu-" I tried but she silenced me with another glare that could kill Exodia, Slifer, Obelisk and Ra all at the same time. Shit.

"No buts young lady, you stay with us, understood?" Demanded Yoko and I gave a meek nod at that, honestly, I never found her that intimidating on TV but now I am a Anime Character, this must be like Sword Art Online, just with cards, and no swords.

"Good. Well Yuya, now we have a new guest! I will prepare dinner now, you must be starving!" Shouted Yoko before leaving for the kitchen.

"Is she always like this?" I asked after a second or so while turning to Yuya.

"You have no idea. Anyway, seems you are stuck with us for the moment. So, where are you from?" Asked Yuya, resigning to have another 'stray' with them.

"Born and where my parenthouse should be?" I asked jokingly but he nodded and I sighed. "I was born in the states, New York." I told him and he blinked but I smiled. "My dad is American and my mom Japanese. I grew up in America until I was four years old but then my dad got convinced to take a job at my grandparents company here in Japan and we moved here. Since seven years ago I grew up here in Japan because of that." I explained to him with a shrug.

"Ah, so where do you live now?" Asked Yuya and I wondered what I should tell him, the truth? Or a lie?

I decided on a medium between them. "Tokyo, but I have no idea how I landed here. What is the name of the city I am in anyway?" I asked, better pretend I had no idea than to say I knew exactly that this was the conveniently named Maiami City that is often confused with Miami where we went last vacation.

"Maiami City, so you don't know how you come here?" Asked Yuya curiously and I couldn't help but smile slightly.

"Not really, I had just bought a whole bunch of new Booster Packs in a shop and come home when I suddenly felt that strange sensation, the next thing I know is that I am here." I explained, leaving out for now those strange voices I heard between those two events.

"I see, but there were no Booster Packs with you." Asked Yuya confused and I just couldn't help but smack myself for that.

"Well, I don't know how but I never had a Duel Disk and my entire collection of cards was when I woke up stored in here, even with a function that I could assign decks." I explained and he blinked before I opened the menu and showed him my Deck list. "Here, that is the Deck editor, let me guess normal Duel Disks don't have that?" I asked, giving it to him while he looked at the miniature depictions of the cards on the screen.

"Dragons?" Yup, that was his question.

"I like Dragons, they are among the most straightforward types and I just love **Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon**." I explained as he scrowled through my Deck in interest.

"Wait, what are Synchro Monster? And what is up with those black cards?" Asked Yuya and I blinked until I remembered that the guy hadn't seen much other than straightforward duels so far, at least from what I knew.

"That is a bit complicated." I said and he looked up. "Synchro monster, like Fusion monster, are stored in the Extra Deck. You summon them with the help of a Tuner monster, a specific kind of monster, and a number of other monsters. The requirement is that the monsters must have a combined level equal to the monster you want to summon.

Xyz monster on the other hand can be summoned just by using any two monsters with the same level, equal to the Rank of the monster you want to summon." I explained to him and he looked outright fascinated by that and a idea struck me. "How about I give you a Xyz monster or two? It won't need you to change your Deck much but those are pretty good ones." I explained before taking the Duel Disk.

Navigating through the menu I soon found what I wanted to give him, and it's Anime effects were still there. Then I added another card to it and pressed "Eject" for one of each card. "Here, take those." I told him, giving him the cards.

The cards I gave him were **Number 32: Shark Drake** and **Number C32: Shark Drake Veiss**. "Huh? What does that "C" mean?" Asked Yuma and I smirked at that.

"Chaos, "Number C" monsters are a sub-type of "Number" monsters like Shark Drake, and generally they are the evolved form. If I am not mistaken I am the only person who possesses any Numbers, excluding you now, therefore those monster are pretty much beat-sticks for you." I explained to him and Yuma's jaw fell down at that, they weren't unique though.

"You give me such a powerful monster? But why?" Asked Yuma shocked and I giggled.

"Well, don't tell anyone, but they are from another world." I explained to him and at his incredulous look I smirked. "The Numbers originated from the "Astral World", a high-energy world where beings of energy reside and the dead go to while the inhabitants that die will be reborn in our world as humans.

The "Numbers" were created from the lost memories of a Astral Worlder and I got my hands on most of them, not all 99 original 'Numbers' but most of them." I explained, leaving out the fact that they weren't unique in my world but most likely around here.

"Are you giving Yuma Xyz monster?" Asked Sora when he stepped into the room with a frown on his face.

"Uh, yeah? It's a bit of a 'sorry I will now eat part of your food too' gift if you want to put it that way. Why do you ask?" I answered, wondering what was the deal with Sora now.

"I don't like Xyz users, and how do you come to that conclusion anyway with the different dimension?" Asked Sora suspiciously, looking at me with narrowed eyes and now I was getting irritated by his nagging.

"I met the Astral Worlder who gave me the first and I gathered the others, that is all." I lied there, it was Yuma who did gather the Numbers, not me. But he didn't need to know about that.

"Hmpf, but why give him weak Xyz monster? Fusion monster are much better." Asked Sora and I wondered what was his problem, was he one of those die hard lovers of the oldest format?

"I don't know Yuya-san's Deck, while I possess a lot of Fusion monsters he would have to restructure his Deck, the same for Synchro monsters. Giving him Xyz monster was the most effective due to the fact that you only need monster with the same Level as their rank. And Yuya-san surely has a number of Level 4 monster, right?" I answered and Sora blinked at that, apparently he never thought of it that way.

"Still, those monsters don't fit him, Xyz is a inferior summoning style. And he surely would find some way to summon them." Tried Sora to argue and I sighed, he didn't get it, did he?

"Sora-san, what I mean isn't to say either of them is superior, but Xyz is the easiest of the three summoning styles to conduct. It doesn't need any special cards to be on the field or the hand for it. You can just pluck them into any Deck that can support at least two monsters of a specific Level. Rank 4 Xyz monster are also the easiest since most people have a Deck with dozens of Level four monster." I tried to explain to him my reasoning since he was so stubborn.

"Whatever, I bet those monsters won't be useful to him at all." Dismissed Sora but stopped at my glare which I am pretty proud of, I am a eleven year old but I have this strange ability to make people stop with their arrogance with what many called a 20k megawatt glare.

"No card is useless, got that? Just because you hate Xyz monster is no reason to dismiss them as useless, do you get that?" I asked darkly and he gulped, nodding. The next moment I went the Anime way: All smiles for everyone. "Good, then I don't need to see how good you do against my black belt in Karate." I told him, subtly hinting at a lot of pain. For him.

What? I like card-games but do I need to be a helpless kid for it? No, I don't. Look at those hulking guys in the Yu-Gi-Oh! Anime, like Rafael, that guy was a giant! And think of that Beauregard guy! He was a giant of a man at the same age as Jaden! I know he is just designed that way but do I need to neglect my Karate training just because I like that game? No, that would be stupid.

"Well, uh... how do you use Xyz Monster?" Asked Yuya suddenly, causing me to stumble slightly at that, what were they teaching at that school? Just basic dueling?

I sighed and stood up. "How about I explain it with a duel Yuya-san? I have just the right deck for the job." I offered while adjusting the Duel Disk to my arm and changing the setting to a different Deck. _Galaxy Wide_.

"Hell yeah! I am always up for a duel!" Agreed Yuya and I smiled but then something happened that I should have predicted. The growling could have been that of a wolf, with a very good megaphone, a very loud megaphone. But from the feeling I got I knew I fell victim to the 'Hungry Anime Character' gag.

"Uh, after dinner I think." I added, falling back into my seat, suddenly feeling weak from hunger. Cursed be you hunger.

30 minutes later we finally stood on a clearing since Yuya said that his school was closed today and Yoko, on mentioning this, instantly and without my consent registered me there.

"Okay, standard rules right?" I asked, after getting the hang of activating the Duel function of this multi-purpose device.

"Yeah, 4000 Life Points and all that." Agreed Yuya as he grinned wider than Jaden did, and that guy grinned a lot before season three.

"Duel!" We called out aloud, I felt a thrill of excitement, seeing as I was actually doing a Anime Duel with holograms!

XXXXXoooXXXXX

Yuya vs Alex

4000 LP / 4000 LP

XXXXXoooXXXXX

"I will begin with my turn!" Announced Yuya and I was actually okay with that, I favored the second turn since that rule change a while ago.

XXXXXoooXXXXX

Yuya: 4000 LP, 5 cards

Turn 1

XXXXXoooXXXXX

"I summon Performapal Hip Hippo!" Announced Yuya and summoned the pink hippo with the tophat. (Performapal Hip Hippo, Earth/Beast, Level 3, 800 Atk.) "I set one card face-down and end my turn." Explained Yuya with that 2000 watt grin he had, it was still not on par with Jadens 50k megawatt grin though.

"Alright, my turn. Draw!" I announced as I begun my first turn.

XXXXXoooXXXXX

Alex: 4000 LP, 6 cards

Turn 2

XXXXXoooXXXXX

I looked at my hand and blinked, that was fast. "I summon **Galaxy Dragon** in Attack Mode!" I declared and before me appeared a dark dragon with luminous, blue wings. (Galaxy Dragon, Light/Dragon, Level 4, 2000 Atk.) "Further, by discarding 1 Light Monster I can Special Summon **Galaxy Soldier**!" I declared and before me appeared a machine in white and gold with a visible, light blue core. (Galaxy Soldier, Light/Machine, Level 5, 0 Def.)

"Next I sacrifice those two monsters to Special Summon a even greater beast of our galaxy!" I shouted, deciding that I would go theatrical this time around. The two monsters vanished to form a portal of light before me and I begun to recite the chant of Kite Tenjo.

"The galaxy that lurks in the darkness. Become the light of hope and my very servant. The embodiment of light, now descend! Appear now, **Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon**!" I chanted before from the gate a pillar of light appeared. From it come my monster, a dragon made of turquoise energy with some light armor on it that only made him more majestic. (Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon, Light/Dragon, Level 8, 3000 Atk.)

"WHA! That is a giant monster right in the first move!" Exclaimed Yuya shocked at pulling this out of my hat right from the beginning of the duel.

"Sorry Yuya-san, but that is the strategy of a "Photon" Deck like this one. Monster with high Attack Points all over it so I can summon my Photon Dragon who can be Special Summoned by sacrificing 2 monster with over 2000 Attack Points." I explained to him and Yuya blinked as he heard that.

"Let's go! I attack **Performapal Hip Hippo** with my Photon Dragon! Photon Stream of Destruction!" I declared and my dragon shot the energy-beam at the hippo of my opponent.

"I activate the Trap Card **Wall of Disruption**! Your monster loses 800 Attack Points for each monster on your field!" Declared Yuya loudly and I blinked as my Dragon was affected. (Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon: 3000 → 2200 Atk.) It was still a bit overwhelming force for the poor hippo.

XXXXXoooXXXXX

Yuya: 4000 → 2600 Atk (-1400 Damage)

XXXXXoooXXXXX

"Well, I end my turn. And since your card was a normal trap-card my dragon regains his strength." I declared and my dragon roared in agreement (Photon Dragon: 2200 → 3000 Atk.)

"Alright, my turn!" Announced Yuya and drew a card.

XXXXXoooXXXXX

Yuya: 2600 LP, 4 cards

Turn 3

XXXXXoooXXXXX

"Ladies and Gentleman!" Shouted Yuma suddenly and a spotlight appeared above him while the light dimmed. How the hell did he do that? "It is time to bring out the true star of this show!" Announced Yuya before taking two cards from his hand. "I set the scale 1 **Stargazer Magician** with my scale 8 **Timegazer Magician** to set up the Pendulum Scale!" Announced Yuya as his two monsters raised in the pillars behind him.

"With this I can Pendulum Summon monster with levels ranging from two to seven! Swing Pendulum of the heart and bring out my monster friend!" Announced Yuya as his monster come forth from a portal. "Appear! Wondrous and beautiful dichromatic eyes! **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon**!" Announced Yuya before his monster landed in front of him.

The dragon was large and red. It had a pair of horns and stood on the hindlegs while it had different colored eyes. (Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Dark/Dragon/Pendulum, Level 7, 2500 Atk.) "Next I activate the Spell Card **Magical Star Illusion**! If I control a **Stargazer Magician** , all monster gain 100 attack points multiplied by the level of all monsters on the field." Explained Yuya and his magician begun to turn his staff, causing a pentagram to appear and all monsters, including her own, to glow.

XXXXXoooXXXXX

Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon: 2500 → 4000 Atk

Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon: 3000 → 4500 Atk

XXXXXoooXXXXX

I gave him a blank look while he starred at the outcome which wasn't what he expected. "Yuya-san, you know that this card affects all monsters, including my own?" I asked him with a slight deadpan to this, he was really a bit goofing around, wasn't he?

"Well, damn. I end my turn I guess." He said slightly embarassed and I sighed, I forgot how goofy he was at times in the Anime, now I met him in person but he wasn't as bad as Yuma from Zexal, this guy here had at least some clear skill to him. (Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon: 4500 → 3000 Atk.) (Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon: 4000 → 2500 Atk.)

"My turn, Draw!" I declared and drew another card to my hand.

XXXXXoooXXXXX

Alex: 4000 LP, 3 cards

Turn 4

XXXXXoooXXXXX

"If I control a "Galaxy" or "Photon" monster I can Normal Summon **Galaxy Knight** in Attack Position without a tribute, but he loses 1000 Attack Points. Further I can Special Summon a **Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon** from my Graveyard. Just so happens that I discarded a different one last turn." I explained, summoning the monster in Defense Position. (Galaxy Knight, Light/Warrior, Level 8, 2800 → 1800 Atk.) (Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon (2), Light/Dragon, Level 8, 2500 Def.)

"Is she seriously going to summon a Rank 8 monster?" Asked Sora surprised at seeing this, it was a rather massive built up he had to admit.

"I now start the lesson Yuya-san, by overlaying my Level 8 **Galaxy Knight** and the Level 8 **Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon** Summoned by his effect, I built the Overlay Network!" I declared as the two monsters changed into golden lights that shot into a galaxy-like portal which announced the Number I was to summon. "Roar throughout the entire universe. Revive, from the source of all galaxies, that flows from far back in time! Manifest yourself, and lead me to victory! Numbers 107! Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon!" I chanted before a large, red 107 appeared before the portal which then exploded, revealing my monster.

While Photon dragon was a blue energy being with some black armor bits, this monster was different. Clad completely in it's black armor **Tachyon Dragon** had only a handful of spots where it's red energy body could be seen and it's number was on the right side of it's head. (Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon, Light/Dragon/Xyz, Rank 8, 3000 Atk.)

Now two huge dragons stood against Yuya who looked amazed at the size of them. "Yuya-san, remember: This is a monster of a different summoning requirement than the cards I gave you. **Shark Drake** needs three Level 4 monster instead of two Level 8 monster and **Shark Drake Veiss** can be Xyz evolved by overlaying it's baseform so it is rather easy. But let me show you a different evolution for now." I told him, confusing both him and Sora.

"I activate the Spell Card **Rank-Up-Magic Argent Chaos Force**!" I announced, holding up the evolution card. "This card allows me to overlay a Rank 5 or higher Xyz monster to summon a "CXyz" or "Number C" monster that is 1 rank higher than the initial monster!" I explained as my Tachyon Dragon disappeared into the portal. "I overlay **Number 107: Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon** to rebuilt the Overlay Network!" I announced while the portal glowed red.

"Pierce through the raging torrent of galaxies, and revive from the time before they ever existed! The draconic star from beyond eternity! Manifest before us, Chaos Numbers 107! Neo Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon!" I chanted before the portal erupted into a explosion with the red glowing 107 appearing.

From the explosion come down my new dragon. He was more than twice the size of the initial monster, clad in golden armor with three heads in the same way as any of the "Ultimate" dragon monsters like **Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon** would. Golden energy comprised it's actual body and number could be seen on it's right chest plate. (Number C107: Neo Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon, Light/Dragon/Xyz, Rank 9, 4500 Atk.)

Yuma's eyes grew at seeing this and I smiled, he hadn't expected me to use my already powerful dragon this way. "Yuya-san, this is the very embodiment of evolution, the ambition of the Barians and Astralians was the origin of the Numbers, now you see a "Number 10X" ranked up into it's chaos form. And sorry but I end it here!" I declared and Yuya braced himself for what was to come.

"I attack **Odd-Eyes** with my **Photon Dragon**! Go! Photon Stream of destruction!" I shouted and my dragon unleashed a beam of concentrated energy, destroying the dragon and causing damage immediately.

XXXXXoooXXXXX

Yuya: 2600 → 2100 LP (-500 Damage)

XXXXXoooXXXXX

"And now **Neo Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon**! End the duel with Tripple Tachyon Burst!" I shouted as my second dragon unleashed a beam from it's three mouths which washed over Yuya who closed his eyes against the bright light of the hologram.

XXXXXoooXXXXX

Yuya: 2100 → 0 LP (-4500 Damage)

Duel End

Victory: Alex

XXXXXoooXXXXX

When the attack subsided and the holograms stopped we lowered our Duel Disks and I retrieved my cards from the field. I had thrashed a protagonist just now, on my own. Hell yeah! Take that Konami!

"Well that was surprising, I didn't think you could actually be entertaining with a Xyz Deck." Stated Sora as he come up to us and I gave him a "What the hell?" look for that comment.

"Seriously Sora-san, what do you have against Xyz monster or those using them? Their effects are limited sure, but most of them are overpowered as hell and I didn't even use one of their effects." I asked him, getting really annoyed that he was downgrading one of my favorite summoning methods. I mean, Xyz is easy as hell, you don't need to change your Deck much for them and you can have a beatstick in seconds in any Deck.

"Okay okay, calm down. What are you so overprotective of it anyway?" Asked Sora and I gave him a look that said "Are you stupid?" in big, neon letters.

"I like Xyz summoning, duh. I have in any Deck at least one or two Xyz monster just in case I need a easier to access beat-stick than Fusion, Ritual, Synchro or plain old Special Summon could give me at the time." I retorted and Sora backed off, I told him I have a black belt in Karate.

"Okay okay I stop with criticizing Xyz monster." Promised Sora while giving in to me and I nodded.

"Well, thanks for the demonstration Alex-chan! I bet I am gonna make even more smiles now!" Declared Yuya and I laughed in good humor to that, if he knew I had another 14 **Shark Drake** and 12 more **Shark Drake Veiss** , he wouldn't be that over enthusiastic.

"No problem Yuya-san, I just wonder why no one told you about this mechanic yet." I answered, and I was really confused considering he attends a dueling school.

"I can tell you, Leo Institute of Dueling restricts the use of those summons at schools unless someone has the cards already as in the case of you and me." Explained Sora and I blinked, that was seriously so?

"That is ridiculous, this is a childrens card-game!" I retorted and Sora sighed at that.

"Well, no way of helping it, the LID controls the production of Duel Monsters and they have a monopoly on most schools in the world." Explained Sora and I found myself wondering what this was, a fusion of Kaiba Corporation and Industrial Illusions? Led by some guy who had the same name as Leo from 5Ds?

"Whatever, I won't succumb to those guys if they come barging in on me." I responded to that, confident that I had a Deck for every way they could challenge me since they didn't have Pendulum Monster.

XXXXXoooXXXXX

That Night

XXXXXoooXXXXX

"So, let's see my new cards." I muttered to myself while I lay on my current bed, the Duel Disk before me while I lay on my stomach.

I opened the menu that listed my newest cards and I found myself looking at something very interesting. "Pendulum Monster, wow I got a lot of them." I muttered as I looked at all those cards, "Qli", "Performapal", "Yosenju", then there were cards like **Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon** , **Clear Wing Synchro Dragon** and even **Odd-Eyes Dragon** and **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon**. And I had multiple of them all.

I found myself instantly mesmerized before starting to work on new Decks, also making a Deck to counter any kind of Special Summon and Effect, just in case I found myself facing someone who had more than one method of summoning while I worked out other Decks too.

"Divine Qli, that will hurt whoever thinks he can challenge me." I concluded after three hours with the last Deck, smirking to myself since this made it a lot easier to make Decks. Upgrading my old recipes, making new ones, having them on my call at any time. That was what I expected in a Yu-Gi-Oh! game, not in real life as this was at the moment to me.

With that business done I placed the Duel Disk on my nightstand and rolled onto my Back again, sighing. I wondered what the next day, weeks, or heavens forbid, months would hold in store for me, were my parents even aware that I wasn't in our world anymore? Or was there a copy of me still home and I would kind of fuse with her when I returned? Would I return or would I no longer _want_ to return at the end?

I sighed heavily, closing my eyes. It was three in the morning, I should go to bed I decided then and there and closed my eyes to find some rest for tomorrow, when I would be attending a dueling school for the first time. I laughed slightly, how strange that sounded to me but I was a bit giddy about it too. No matter what it would be, I would face the challenges tomorrow and in the future to reach my home again.

XXXXXoooXXXXX

And here ends this first chapter for this fanfic.

The idea of a real world originating character come from Yugioh: Archaics Virtue which is a interesting fanfic. Also the rotating of Decks idea is from there.

Unlike in my "Signer of Xyz" Fanfic I won't implement a random drawing mechanic from a handy app though I will stay with Decks I create there and if you have a idea for a Deck for me to use for Alex, then put it in the comments. And if anyone complains about the claims to how many cards she has: Parents with a good monetary base, the parents won't complain because of good grades and she is obsessed with the TCG/OCG, she had plenty of opportunity for this.

A last part: Alex is a OC with no connection to anyone, I don't even know someone with the name Alexandra. And there is no connection to any real people. And yes, she is gonna be genre savvy as hell.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: Vs LID**_

XXXXXoooXXXXX

I had known that the happy times would get a bump very soon, I just didn't know that I was running right into it.

Leo Institute of Dueling had come on my first day, or rather their headmistress of sorts, with three representatives of the Fusion, Synchro and Xyz courses they offered there. And here comes the hammer: They thought Yuya attacked yesterday this Silvio Sawatari guy. I remember that he stole Yuya's Pendulum monsters a few episodes back, from what I guess.

"And I say it again, Yuya-san was with Sora-san and me yesterday!" I stated, again. After the duel we had been going around the city and talking about Deck building. I brought up the possibility that the Leo Corporation, which owned the LID, could just start producing Pendulum Monster so that it would be taken into the official rule-book.

Today I claimed that many of the cards I had bought before coming here had transformed into Pendulum Monster as well and there were even some support cards that I found in my purchase when I checked yesterday. That gave me an excuse to have them in my Decks now. Anyway, back to yesterday.

All was alright until we got a phone-call that Zuzu was missing and we split up to find her but then I found a new app on that Duel Disk: I can apparently locate duelists based on their Duel Disks and even Decks if I saw them before. Therefore I found Zuzu was with that Sawatari guy, a few more goons, and a masked duelist listed as ?, in a warehouse.

I was an actual eye-witness technically since I saw the guy blow Silvo-whatever in full Akiza style and even with a dragon, to bits. Yes, one hit, one kill, of a duelist. That guy had **Mobius the Mega Monarch** on his field but the card had been reduce to a fourth of it's orignal might while the attackers monster, **Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon** , had the other three fourths of the monster. I could only guess the effect had devastated poor Mobius.

And then he revealed his face which was _identical_ to Yuya, but I could tell the difference. For one thing the guy had light purple hair at the front with black hair in the back which stood up rightways up. He also wore a more steampunk looking Duel Disk shaped like a Revolver in my opinion, in purple. The guy didn't introduce himself but when Yuya come in, I had called him earlier, the guy vanished after Zuzu's bracelet glowed.

What ensued was that I was introduced to the girl who had dark pink hair with lighter shaded locks at the front. Her hair was additionally kept in two pigtails in the back. I am sure I missed a lot from a episode that day, but had my own little adventure instead. Anyway, Zuzu and I agreed to keep quiet about that dark duelist for now, no use making everyone on edge.

Well, and that brought us to this situation since I couldn't outright say that Yuya had a double running around the city. "Little girl, I don't care what you claim that he has done, several of my students saw him and I believe them more than a little pipsqueak like you." She stated arrogantly and a tickmark appeared on my forehead. Pipsqueak?

"Listen here _lady_ , I don't care if that _brats_ daddy is rich and if your school is prestigious, you just want Yuya-sans Pendulum Monster and for that you are now going ballistic because the theft of them earlier didn't work!" I accused, shocking her.

"Theft? What are you talking about? No student of the great Leo Institute of dueling would become a thief just for a few cards." She retorted, but sounded very nervous about it in my opinion.

"Several people were nearly killed because Sawatari used them as hostages in a Action Duel in YOUR arena! And all that just so he could satisfy his own arrogance, greed and act as the 'better' of everyone." I told her, glad that Yuya told me everything yesterday, about that duel so that I can now use it against her.

"That are outrageous claims young lady! Where are your evidence that such things happened?" Asked the chairwoman and I smiled sweetly.

"I have no evidence, but four eye-witnesses, so we are on even ground in that way. And I wouldn't trust that Sawatari guy even with a piece of paper, I think he would try to slice my throat with it just for a few rare cards." I retorted and they gasped in shock at my declaration of this.

"Do you even know who his father is? And what he and especially we, can do to someone like you who makes such senseless claims?" Asked the woman angrily, thinking I would act accordingly.

"I don't know exactly but my parents don't live around here and I don't even know how I come to this city. And further, I don't care about your influence or that of that Sawhagoki guys father, Yuya has done nothing and that Kapahama guy or whatever his name is, is a thief, has attempted murder to get his ends and is also arrogant." I told her I couldn't help but smirk as everybody's jaw fell down a notch at me jumbling up that guys name. I don't like him, alright? I know his name but that was my way of being rude.

"I don't care what you say, you little arrogant brat, I demand recompension in the name of my student. And the most appropriate recompension is this school, or can you pay?" Asked the woman, oh yeah, her name is Henrietta Akaba, apparently she is the mother of the CEO of Leo corporation too.

"And let me guess, you are so sure of yourself because the father of that idiot is the mayor? You just want Yuya's Pendulum monster, just like back when Baboony stole them the first time." I accused her again, ignoring the others who were silently looking between us.

Just so you know, I am currently forehead to forehead with that stupid woman while we argue with one another. I have riled up that so called upper-class woman to this childish behavior, I win in that regard. "It still stands that the sole suspect is a student of this little academy, I am sure that he will have the Xyz monster used!" She declared and I blinked for a moment before pushing her to the side so that she fell to the ground.

"Xyz monster? Listen _Old Lady_ , he only learned yesterday how Xyz Summoning works from me and he only has two Xyz monster which I gave him." I told her, instantly remembering what the biggest argument against Yuya being the culprit was.

"Oh yeah? And what cards would those be? Let me guess, **Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon** is one of them, a Rank 4 monster." Retorted Henrietta arrogantly as she stood up again, glaring at me.

I had only a cool smirk on my face. "Wrong, the cards I gave him were Rank four, yes, but they were **Number 32: Shark Drake** and **Number C32: Shark Drake Veiss** , you can look." I told her and Yuya quickly removed his Extra Deck from his Duel Disk, visibly pressing the "Eject all" button on the screen.

The woman narrowed her eyes before looking at the two cards.

XXXXXoooXXXXX

Neutral POV

XXXXXoooXXXXX

Henrietta Akaba had thought this would be a simple matter of bullying this school into her ways. Come out though they had a new student with half American roots who had apparently seen one or two too many American TV-shows like Law and Order, probably even some German courtroom shows.

Looking at the two cards in her hand she found herself fascinated. Their primary effect made them all but indestructible to anything but a "Number" monster like themselves. The second monster, the "Number C" monster as she dubbed it for now, seemed to be a literal evolution of the first. Both had very high Attack Points but difficult summoning requirements since the first needed three Xyz Materials and the other four.

Considering the power they had though... yes, the Numbers were definitely powerful but she never had seen those, were they older from Industrial Illusions? She eyed the girl who gave away very powerful cards to a no-name like Sakaki Yuya.

"Where did you get those cards? I can't remember to have ever seen cards with "Number" in their name." She asked the girl that crossed her arms underneath her chest with a smirk.

"My secret to keep, yours to froth over." Replied the girl, Alex as they called her, and that was just another nail into the coffin of her patience. The girl had a disturbingly small amount of respect toward those with more influence, as if she knew that her family was untouchable for them and she herself was protected by her young age.

"Whatever, they are wasted on a brat like you anyway. Once this school has been annexed I will be sure to distribute them to proper duelists." Claimed Henrietta arrogantly but blinked when Alex walked up to her and grabbed the wrist of her hand, turning it in a way that she dropped the cards.

"They are my property, Akaba, I won't let someone as arrogant as you just take away my cards get it?" Asked Alex angrily before giving the cards back to Yuya who was surprised by this. "I had those cards from the beginning, just because you think you have any rights to govern over us I won't agree. Win them in a Ante Duel with a equal ante from you? I will accept but not just with the "I am richer than thou" argument." Retorted Alex fiercely and Henrietta held her wrist, glaring at the girl that was showing nothing but disrespect toward her.

"Now come Henrietta, that is the main reason you are here anyway right? Your believe that getting the best for your school is your right. You want Yuya's Pendulum monster and now also the Numbers from Alex-chan." Intervened Skip Boyle, the schools headmaster who looked like a coach more than a duelist with his outfit. He also had brown and orange hair that stood from his head.

Henrietta huffed at that, glaring at the eleven year old who had perhaps been the origin of this enormous spark of energy from the summoning of a Xyz monster, considering the monster summoned at the time and detected was **Number 107: Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon** , only eclipsed by the **Number C107: Neo Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon** seconds later.

"Yes, but I have a proposal since this... _young_ girl suggested a Ante Duel, I will offer for you to duel for this school. 3 of our duelists against three of yours Boyle-san, whoever wins two duels out of three keeps the school." She offered as another three persons come in, two guys and a girl who bore the badges that showed they were students of LID.

"Wait a second, and what are you betting?" Intervened Alex again, annoying the woman even more since the girl was among the younger students of this school but still spoke up so much!

"We will drop the charges if you win but I doubt it." Answered Henrietta as if she was the most generous of all people in the room.

"You mean the charges that we could just discharge by looking for security cameras who would perhaps have seen the whole ordeal and then we can check whether or not Gokunori has been telling the truth or if you are just framing Yuya so that you can get his cards." Countered Alex again and Henrietta felt like strangling the girl right there.

The worst was that her own students were snickering behind her back for being countered by a preteen! "I have several witnesses, and how would you know whether there are such things in that warehouse anyway?" Asked Henrietta, wanting to see if the girl was just making assumptions here.

"Easy: Any good warehouse should have a security system and I would also like to know why Hachinori was there in the first place." Countered Alex, yet again, with a smart remark and shooting holes into her defense with bullets the size of brickhouses!

"Anyway, you wouldn't be here in the first place if you would want for this to get out in the first place, would you? You want this school and to use this to take it over. But you are unwilling to make it public so you act like you have good enough arguments to back it up. Nice try, but I see through it as if I could read your mind." Countered Alex again, smirking all the while.

"I am giving you the chance of saving your little school despite the fact that I can just _force_ my will onto you, and you insult me? Know your place you little worm!" Shouted Henrietta and went to slap the girl. To her surprise her hand never connected.

Alex dodged by letting herself fall to the side, catching herself with her hand and using the momentum for a handstand, slamming a kick into Henrietta's shoulder in the process and throwing her a few meter. She went back onto her feet, her hands sliding into her pockets as she said one sentence: "Black Belt in Karate." That stopped everyone as Henrietta stood back up, rubbing her sore shoulder.

XXXXXoooXXXXX

Back to Alex's POV

XXXXXoooXXXXX

That event brought upon the final decision. "You Show Duel School" would get, if we won, a renovation worth 200k yen, which would allow the school to buy one of the buildings adjacent to it and expand the facilities which would allow them to accommodate more students and allow for auditoriums for the new Xyz, Synchro and Fusion courses. The LID would also pay for new teachers.

The consequences of us losing on the other hand were the same as before, so YSDS would be annexed by LID and our cards would be given to others because we were 'low level scum'. That purple haired guy in particular seemed to eye me with a glare worthy of a Chazz Princeton. He was the representative of the Xyz Summoning course at LID his name was Dipper O'rion and he had purple hair. Talk about anime hair.

I sighed, feeling much better in my new outfit. I had my new hair in a pair of ponytails to the sides of my head, wore a red jacket I found while shopping with Zuzu yesterday, a blue jeans and I had a red headband around my forehead. Overall it looked a lot like the outfit of the Tag Force Protagonist/Player-character and I didn't mind it actually either.

I had hung my jacket over my shoulders like Yuya did, wearing a black t-shirt under it and starred right back at the duelist. He had proclaimed that he would take away my Numbers so they wouldn't be forced to be in the Deck of a 'weakling like you' in his words, referring to me.

I would like nothing more than to walk up to him and beat him up for that comment but I refrained myself, for now. The duels were agreed to go this way: Yuya vs O'rion, Zuzu vs Julia Crystal, a young teenage girl from the Fusion course of the LID and it's representative. She had long black hair, dark skin and red eyes. Finally I myself, after arguing with Sora and Gong Strong, a very heavy built teen in Yuya's age who loved his white jacket.

My opponent would be Kit Blade, a duelist of the LID Synchro summoning course with wild brown hair and generally a more fierce appearance compared to the other contestants. I had decided to not show them any of my Numbers in that duel and would instead take a page from a older Anime than Zexal, a hero was what we needed, after all right?

The first duel begun with Yuya and O'rion in **Cosmo Sanctuary** , a Action Field where Action Cards spawned in form of shootingstars. In the first minute he already Xyz summoned a Rank 5 monster and used it to block Yuya at every turn with it's effects. He also knew the Action Field inside out and used the effect of his **Contellar Pleiades** to bounce **Pendulum Dragon** back to Yuya's hand.

When he did that while Yuya was jumping on his dragon between buildings, barely saving himself with his Trap Card and **Performapal Swordfish** , I couldn't believe it, and that guy thought it was okay?! In the end Yuya _did_ win, but there were many close-calls yet again and the guy had the nerve of claiming that was okay!

The next duel wasn't better either, Zuzu made a valiant effort but was overpowered with her normal and Special Summoned monsters by Julia and her "Gem-Knight" Fusion Deck. It was 1 to 1 between the two schools as I went to the Action Field, glaring at my opponent who was as arrogant as his companions had been until we stood at the Dueling field.

"Angry for what happened to your friends? Kid, you should learn that in a duel you risk your life." Commented Kit, god he didn't have any right to call me kid.

"This is a card-game, _kid_ , to try and _murder_ someone else just to win, or at least to try and cause serious harm, is just sick! What kind of trash teachers teach that kind of thinking?" I retorted, activating my Duel Disk but instead of the usual just appearing of the Disk I made it so that first two halves appeared on either side, then shot around to meet before my Deck and then went to the proper side for the field, in the style of Battle City.

"Well, you're a flashy one at least, but you should just give up, at LID you would be much better anyway and I am far too strong for a little girl like you." Sneered the man and I just glared harder at him for that comment, he was arrogant, like Kaiba, but I knew he lacked the teeth of him.

"I don't care, let us just get this over with! And I prophecize that you won't get past your first turn!" I announced, pointing my index finger at him.

"Not past my first turn? What kind of announcement is that now?" Asked Kit confused at my declaration as the field, **Sword's Graveyard** , built up around us.

"I am gonna humiliate your school by defeating you the moment you declare an attack, you have lost the moment you started ruthlessly attacking my friends!" I announced angrily ignoring the shocked gasps from the others.

"Let's just get this started, and then we will see how much you are barking and how much you are actually doing." Commented Kit equally agitated.

"Duelists locked in battle!" I begun the chant for Action Duels.

"Kicking the earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters!" Continued Kit while preparing his Duel Disk.

"They storm through this field!" I picked up from there, standing calmly despite the usual marathon nature of this duel.

"Behold! This is the newest and greatest evolution of Dueling! ACTION!" Begun Kit the final part of the chant.

"DUEL!" We shouted in unison.

XXXXXoooXXXXX

Alex vs Kit

4000 / 4000 LP

Action Duel

XXXXXoooXXXXX

"I start with my Turn!" I announced before Kit could do so.

XXXXXoooXXXXX

Alex: 4000 LP, 5 cards

Turn 1

XXXXXoooXXXXX

"I summon **Winged Kuriboh** in Attack Mode!" I announced as Jadens primary Duel Spirit appeared before me, a fluff ball of brown fur with green, tiny legs and a pair of tiny, white wings on it's back. "I also activate **Tremendous Fire** , which inflicts 1000 Points of burning damage to you and 500 points to me." I announced as we were engulfed in a large fire which caused us damage.

XXXXXoooXXXXX

Kit: 4000 → 3000 LP (-1000 Damage)

Alex: 4000 → 3500 LP (-500 Damage)

XXXXXoooXXXXX

"I set 1 card face-down and end my turn." I explained, setting the card face-down, leaving **Kuriboh** my lone defense.

"Alright, my turn! Draw!" Announced Kit before dashing away while I stayed where I was, I smirked slightly before walking calmly to a sword sticking out of the ground where I had seen a Action Card land.

XXXXXoooXXXXX

Kit: 3000 LP, 7 cards

Turn 2

XXXXXoooXXXXX

Just what I needed. Seconds later he come running back to me again. "I summon **XX-Saber Boggart Knight** in Attack Mode!" Declared Kit as the X-Saber version of **Vorse Raider** appeared as a 'knight' instead of a raider. (XX-Saber Boggart Knight, Earth/Beast-Warrior, Level 4, 1900 Atk.)

"Through his effect I can Special Summon 1 X-Saber monster in my hand and I special Summon **XX-Saber Fulhelmknight**!" Announced Kit and a blonde knight with a dark gray armor with patches of orange and a red cape appeared next to his first monster. (XX-Saber Fulhelmknight, Earth/Warrior/Tuner, Level 3, 1300 Atk.)

"As I currently control two X-Saber monsters, I can Special Summon **XX-Saber Faultroll** in Attack Position!" Announced Kit as a red-clad, tall warrior appeared, wielding a huge sword. (XX-Saber Faultroll, Earth/Warrior, Level 6, 2400 Atk.) "I tune my Level 4 **XX-Saber Boggart Knight** to my Level 3 **XX-Saber Fulhelmritter**!" Announced Kit as **Fulhelmknight** swings its chain blade in a spiral around it, bursting into three motes of light that become green rings of light.

Kit begun to chant while this was going on: "Wielder of crossed blades of light! Trample over this mountain of corpses!" As the rings passed over **Boggart Knight** in a cylinder, causing it to fade into a golden outline and revealing four motes of light. The light motes arranged themselves into a line, electricity crackles over the area of each ring, and a line of light shoots down the rings.

"Synchro Summon! Level 7: **X-Saber Souza**!" Announced Kit as from the light appeared his X-Saber monster. The monster was a huge, older man in a metallic blue armor and a ragged, red cape. The armor was partially destroyed in some parts but otherwise made the knight look imposing. (X-Saber Souza, Earth/Warrior/Synchro, Level 7, 2500 Atk.)

"And here comes even more! Once per turn **XX-Saber Faultroll** allows me to Special Summon 1 X-Saber monster with a level of 4 or lower from my Graveyard! And I Special Summon **XX-Saber Fulhelmknight**!" Announced Kit as his monster stabbed his sword into the ground and revived his comrade. (Fulhelmknight: 1300 Atk.)

"So you are going to summon another monster huh?" I asked him calmly while he smirked, he didn't see that I had a trap for him that he couldn't avoid by swarming the field, that actually played into my hands.

"That is right! I tune the Level 6 **XX-Saber Faultroll** to my Level 3 **XX-Saber Fulhelmknight**!" Announced Kit yet again as his Tuner turned again into three rings and engulfed the older looking knight. "Let your silver armor shine! Crush the hope of all who oppose you! Synchro Summon! Come forth! Level 9! **XX-Saber Gottoms**!" Chanted Kit as his second Synchro Monster appeared.

 **Gottoms** was so far the largest of the knights, clad in a thick silver armor and wielding a huge, two-pronged sword with a long red cape was quite imposing. And it's stats were also. (XX-Saber Gottoms, Earth/Beast-Warrior/Synchro, Level 9, 3100 Atk.)

"And your little **Kuriboh** won't stop them! Battle! I attack with **XX-Saber Gottoms**!" Shouted Kit, sure of his victory by this point.

"I activate my face-down card!" I responded at that as light suddenly shot out from my little fluff-ball making **Gottoms** stop in his tracks.

"What is that?!" Asked Kit until two huge wings shot out to both sides of the sphere of light.

"All protecting spirit, unleash the power sealed within your soul! Level-up Summon! Appear **Winged Kuriboh Level 10**!" I shouted as the light faded, revealing that my little buddy had changed. Now he had purple fur, wore a golden head-piece and his wings were _huge_! (Winged Kuriboh Lv 10, Light/Fairy, Level 10, 300 Atk.)

"My face-down card was the quick-spell **Transcendent Wings** , this powerful spell allows me, when I discard 2 cards from my hand, to sacrifice a **Winged Kuriboh** to summon it's higher level form." I explained as my little defender stood defiantly before the two huge monsters that looked at one another confused about this new form which still was cute.

"No matter! I continue the attack!" Declared Kit angrily as his monster reared back it's sword and I grinned.

"Not so fast! I activate the effect of **Winged Kuriboh Level 10**! I can sacrifice him to destroy all monsters in Attack Position on your field and inflict damage equal to their Attack Points to your Life Points!" I declared and Kit's eyes grew when he heard this. "Go **Kuriboh**! Full force Counter!" I shouted when my monster expanded the sphere of light around it, engulfing both of my opponents monsters before exploding in the Kuriboh Way.

"I activate the Action Card **Shared Damage**! If I would take Effect Damage it is divided by two and you get hit with the rest!" He declared, hoping it would bring me down.

I just smiled coldly at that, he wasn't lucky. "I activate my own Action Spell: **No Action** , this card negates all other Action Spells activated in the chain!" I declared and Kits eyes grew until he was hit by the explosion, throwing him back in the process.

XXXXXoooXXXXX

Kit: 3000 → 0 LP (-5600 Damage)

Duel End

Victory: Alex

XXXXXoooXXXXX

When the Action Field faded I glared up to the LID representatives who starred right back in shock, I one-turn-killed my opponent using his own monsters attack points against him after all. "I told you, I will win when you try to attack me, keep that in mind the next time you try to bully people because it could be that you are mugging a monster." I told him before going up to the observation room with Kit following, slightly dazed.

"Hah! That was a great duel Alex-chan! To your face LID!" Shouted Skip as I come up and I nearly laughed at the flabbergasted looks that I was getting from everyone save for Skip. Who was celebrating this nail into LID's coffin just now.

"T- t- that can't be! You can't have a rare card like **Transcendent Wings**! That is a Ultimate Rare card! No one who isn't a student at our school has a right to have such a card!" Objected Henrietta, souring my mood instantly.

"Not the right? I bought this card in a card-store, don't tell me what I can do and what not. And I have recorded the duel, surely we also have recordings of the duels where your duelist tried to win at any cost, including killing their opponents. That would hurt your reputation more than the possibility that a "Lowly 50% Duelist" defeated one of your better duelists, right?" I asked, bringing out the heavy artillery.

"You wouldn't dare-" Begun Henrietta, seeing how this would perhaps _ruin_ the entire school due to the actions of her students and the way that the last of them lost to a girl who only needed one turn to set it up.

"Well, actually we can, the internet isn't controlled by LID as far as I know." Bumped in Zuzu, picking up on my little plan to use it to press some more from her.

"What do you want for those videos?" Asked Henrietta, seeing as she couldn't force anything now while the three representatives looked at each other nervously for that.

"Well, I do know. One point for each duel though, and another for the video I have made with my Duel Disk." I told her, Skip apparently opting to let me handle this. "First, for the attempted murder on Yuya by your duelist, I want you to triple the initial sum of budget for renovations and expansion of this school." I told her making her flinch instantly, those were 600k yen going down right there.

"For the brutal attack against Zuzu-san in her Duel and the bullying of a less experienced duelist to break her spirits by your Fusion representative", here Julia flinched at my critique since I had all controls here, "you will send 200 Fusion monsters and associated support and material cards here for the students to use." I demanded and made Henrietta take a doubletake at that, this was incredible!

"For the automatically recorded recording of my OTK on your prized Synchro Duelist here, I want the same as for the fusion monsters but in Synchro monsters." I explained and Henrietta nearly fell down at that, just 400 cards alone in Fusion and Synchro Monster, and associated cards meant Tuner monsters, fusion cards and support cards for those types!

"And finally, for my own recording, I demand both a official apology by Sawatari for attempted theft of Yuya-sans cards a few days ago and Pendulum monster tailored toward archetypes that we will give you a list of. You create the cards, so you can deliver can't you?" I asked her and Henrietta despaired at that, I found it only fitting that I was now taking her and her big, powerful school down a few notches this way.

"We will keep the recordings until you deliver, when you deliver them respectively you get the recordings. If you try again to take over, we will publish the recordings we still have." I warned her while the others celebrated, I basically made her lose more than a hundred times what she had initially agreed to, just because of their actions.

"As the head of Leo Corporation and owner of Leo Institute of Dueling I agree." Butted a new voice in and as we turned around I found a tall, thin man with gray hair stepping toward us. He wore a hoody, a blue woven pullover, a red scarf, red glasses and had gray hair. He had, honestly said, the air of a Seto Kaiba, just more calculating and not as arrogant.

"Akaba Declan! B- but what are you doing here?" Asked Skip shocked at seeing the man and I added to the whole thing that he _was_ this series Seto Kaiba. He was a business man, stinking rich, most likely a professional duelist and perhaps even still went to school. Just needed a younger brother he is very protective about and he would be a Kaiba.

Not to mention he owned the largest and most prestigious dueling school in the world. "I come to watch the duels and I must admit that I am very displeased with the performance of our duelists." Answered Akaba, looking to the three duelists who shrunk down under his sight.

"I must agree with this young girl that the methods were wrong in every way, using fatalities to win a duel, nearly killing your opponent and trying to break their spirit is not acceptable." He told them and I felt a slight pang of gratitude at this, he backed me up apparently, at least one person in that school who wasn't a prick.

"And mother, I must remind you that we don't have a monopoly on rare cards either." Stated the young man, addressing the chairwoman who flinched at that while I took a doubletake, her son was her boss? Wow, that was news to me.

"Now, I would have another proposal. A duel between me and Sakaki Yuya together with Alexandra Archer. If they win I will double what they earned already so far, including what they would get for the tapes. I will also add Xyz monster in the same amount to it. In exchange, if I win they will join LID." Explained Declan and a tickmark appeared over my brow.

"Wait a second! You can't just decide that one! It might be a juicy deal but I don't want to get into that school!" I retorted, not intending to join that school under any circumstances.

"Why? LID is the best school in the world, why would you prefer to stay here?" Asked Julia with a frown and I threw her one of my own.

"Why? Well, my first impression is that the school teaches their students to _kill_ their opponent if this would ensure victory, that it is alright to attack their opponent verbally, beating them mentally down so they would lose any fighting spirit and fun at the game, and generally that this game is serious business beyond anything I've ever heard!" I retorted, angrily making her flinch from this when I pointed her own problems out.

"The only person that I don't yet have any problems with is Kit Blade but only because all I know about him is overconfidence and that he supports that woman." I added before I remembered something. "Oh yeah, that school also supports thievery as long as you have the connections and just try to get your hands on rare cards." I added venomously, glaring at this Henrietta woman that was the reason for all this.

"I see, then I can't force you to this I guess. Then how about a alternative: My ante stays the same but your ante will be to come with me and answer my questions." Explained Akaba and I frowned, why did he want to ask me questions?

"What questions? If it is about my Numbers then don't ask, you won't get any cards like that." I asked, not outright saying that I was against that proposal.

"No, it is more about how you come to be here in Maiami City, because I am very sure you aren't attending any schools in this city." Explained Akaba and I stopped, did he know... no, impossible. On the other hand he was pretty much Kaiba in new costume from what I knew, so he should have the tech to survey any Duels going on around here. I guess my Numbers aren't regular enough not to be noticed.

"And that is all you want then? Well, nothing much to lose for us then." I agree for myself and as I looked to Yuya he was grinning. "You are going to duel him too?" I asked him and he nodded before we went with him to the duel field and after he gave Yuya the choice he let it up to skip and soon after around us built up the Action Field **Athletic Circus** , which was a huge circus tent with numerous platform and attractions like that.

I found myself on the edge of a sun shaped matt in the center of the room, not far from Yuya. "Seriously, how can they make this so big?" I muttered to myself as I changed to my _Galaxy Wide_ Deck, just to give him the benefit of seeing the Numbers because this was a quick playing Deck. From Yuya's cards I knew that he played a extremely effect heavy Deck which didn't boast many monster with high Attack Points, I would help him in that regard with the high Attack monsters of the Photon Archetype.

"Duelists locked in battle!" Zuzu cheers.

"Kicking against the earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters!" Tatsuya continues.

"They storm through this Field!" Futoshi adds.

"Behold!" Ally cries.

"This is the newest and greatest evolution of Dueling!" All four cheer.

"ACTION!" As the Action Cards explode into the field, and the three of us finish the statement with a cry of "DUEL!"

XXXXXoooXXXXX

Declan vs Alex & Yuya

4000 LP / 4000 LP / 4000 LP

Action Duel

XXXXXoooXXXXX

"As thanks for letting me choose the field, how about you begin the duel Declan-san?" Offered Yuya smiling while I stretched slightly, beginning a warm-up since I wouldn't stay where I was this time around.

"Alright with me, my Deck works better when I can draw." I pointed out easily and noted how Akaba seemed slightly confused but did it anyway.

"I begin then." He declared loudly as confirmation as per the rules.

XXXXXoooXXXXX

Declan: 4000 LP, 5 cards

Turn 1

XXXXXoooXXXXX

"I activate the Continuous Spell Card **Covenant with the Hellgate** , this card will cause me to lose 1000 Life Points in my next Standby Phase." He explained and I frowned, deciding that going after Action Cards right now would be best.

While my two fellow duelists conversed, with Yuya asking what was going on, I run off to search for the cards, finding one behind a box and upon picking it up found that it was the **Balloon Buddy** Spell Card, it would activate when I summoned a Level 4 or higher monster and would become a perfect Copy of it. Perfect.

"The second effect is that this card allows me to add 1 Level 4 or lower "D/D" monster from my Deck, I add **D/D Cerberus**." Explained Declan as he added a monster to his hand. "Next I activate another **Covenant with the Hellgate** , to add **D/D Lillith** to my Hand." Declared Declan and took another monster to his hand, upping the number of Life Points he was a bout to lose next turn to 3000.

"Lastly, I activate the Continuous Spell **Covenant with the Swamp King** , this Spell Card allows me to fusion summong monsters in my hand without Polymerization." Explained Akaba as **Swamp King** appeared behind him. "The monsters I choose are **D/D Cerberus** and **D/D Lillith**!" Announced Akaba as the two monsters formed the whirlpool usual for fusion summoning.

"Hellhound which bares its fangs, seductress of dark night! In whirlpool of light from the realm of the dead, become one and give birth to a new King!" Chanted the young man before clasping his hands together. "Fusion Summon! Be born, **D/D/D Blaze King Temujin**!" Declared Akaba as a huge fiend wreathed in flames and black armor appeared, bearing a towershield and a longsword in his hands. (D/D/D Blaze King Temujin, Fire/Fiend/Fusion, Level 6, 2000 Atk.)

"All that risk for a monster with 2000 Attack Points?" I asked confused, I had Level 4 monster with higher Attack Points than that and he was going to lose 3000 Life Points regardless of what he was going to do.

"I set two cards face down, it's your teams turn, who is going to start?" Asked Declan evenly as he eyed both of us evenly, I didn't like this really.

"I will go next, Draw!" Announced Yuya as he drew, taking the decision from me.

XXXXXoooXXXXX

Yuya: 4000 LP, 6 cards

Turn 2

XXXXXoooXXXXX

Yuya was now running toward a platform, leaping onto it while playing his card. "I summon **Performapal Whip Snake**!" Declared the Tomato as the purple colored snake appeared on his arm. "I activate **Whip Snake** 's Effect, I can once per turn switch the Attack and Defense Points of a monster on the field, I choose **Temujin**!" He declared, and I smiled, Temujins Defense Points weren't that good either. (Temujin: 2000 → 1500 Atk.)

"I attack **Temujin** with **Whip Snake**!" Declared Yuya loudly as his monster jumped forward to attack the fiend monster in front of it.

"Not so fast! I activate the continuous Trap Card **Covenant with the Valkyrie**!" Declared Declan as his trap revealed itself. "I take in every Standby Phase 1000 points of damage, but in exchange all Fiend-Type monster gain 1000 Attack Points during your turn." Declared the man as his monsters Attack Points grew again, now at 2500.

 **Whip Snake** become panicked as it tried to stop it's fall now while Yuya run to get a Action Card. I myself cursed that I only had one that would be useful in my turn.

Then Yuya did his usual thing. "I activate the Action Card **High Dive**! This card raises my monsters Attack Points by 1000!" Declared Yuya as a trampoline appeared on the ground, catching the snake and bouncing it upward again. The snake glowed red after that and dived at the larger monster. (Whip Snake: 1700 → 2700 Atk.)

Declan let himself be hauled away by his monster to a ball and picked up a Action Card there. The two monsters connected and I expected the fiend to be done now but while **Whip Snake** come back, his monster survived. "I activated **Evasion** , this card negated your attack." Explained Declan calmly while I cursed, but the fact stood: He still had four cards on the field that would cause 1000 points of damage each. He had lost.

"Yuya-san! Leave the rest to me!" I called to him, surprising the boy but he nodded while Declan looked to me, expectant I realized.

"Alright, I set 1 card face-down and end my turn." Explained Yuya, the card appearing before him before he dashed off, using **Whip Snake** like a lasso to get faster around.

"My turn Draw!" I declared while drawing my card.

XXXXXoooXXXXX

Alex: 4000 LP, 6 cards

Turn 3

XXXXXoooXXXXX

"When I discard 1 card from my Hand I can Special Summon **Galaxy Soldier** and I will just do that!" I declared as the machine monster appeared before me, holding it's riffle. (Galaxy Soldier, Light/Machine, Level 5, 2000 Atk.) "Next I activate a Action Card: Balloon Buddy!" I declared as the card appeared, Action Cards were like Quick Play Spells, therefore this was a chain.

"This card will become a monster after Activation and with the same name, Level, Attack and Defense Points as the monster I summoned last." I explained to him as a balloon appeared with the same shape as my first monster. "And I am not yet done! I sacrifice my **Galaxy Soldier** and my Balloon **Galaxy Soldier** who both have over 2000 Attack Points to Special Summon a dragon with eyes like Galaxies!" I announced as my monsters turned into orbs and formed a portal.

"The galaxy that lurks in the darkness. Become the light of hope and my very servant. The embodiment of light, now descend!" I chanted until a pillar of light appeared from the portal. "Appear now, Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!" I shouted as my dragon exited the portal in all of it's glory before us. (Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon, Light/Dragon, Level 8, 3000 Atk.)

"So, that is a "Galaxy-Eyes" monster." Muttered Declan as he saw my new monster which roared before him, sending shockwaves through the area.

"But I am not yet done, when I have a "Photon" or "Galaxy" monster on my field I can Normal Summon **Galaxy Knight** without tribute. In exchange he loses 1000 Attack Points." I explained as my knight appeared besides my dragon. (Galaxy Knight, Light/Warrior, Level 8, 2800 → 1800 Atk.)

"Two Level 8 monster? Are you about to summon that number again?" Asked Declan, a hint of eagerness in his tone, making me smirk at that.

"Since you wish to see a number, this badly, I will oblige! I overlay my Level 8 **Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon** with my Level 8 **Galaxy Knight** to built the Overlay Network!" I announced as my two monsters turned into streaks of yellow light and vanished into a galaxy like portal.

"Appear! Galactic Ultimate Dragon, Numbers 62! Darkness and light wandering in the universe. Sorrowful Dragon who sleeps in the interstice. Its power of creating opens the door of the truth! **Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon**!" I chanted as my dragon took shape. It was a much larger version of my initial dragon with darker armor, more of it, and much larger wings. It's body still retained the blue color though. (Number 62: Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon, Light/Dragon/Xyz, Rank 8, 4000 Atk.)

Collective gasps went through the audience at seeing my newly summoned monster and I smirked. "Shocked? I never said that the "Galaxy-Eyes" only have one "Number" among them." I revealed to them smirking as I stood alongside my dragon.

"Now here comes my dragons effect: All non-Xyz monster are treated as if they had ranks equal to their level, further my dragon gains Attack Points equal to the combined Ranks of all monsters on the field times 200." I explained to them and I could see Declan flinch slightly as the Levels turned into Ranks. (Prime Photon Dragon: 4000 → 7600 Atk.)

"Suggoi! Her dragon is now more than 4000 points stronger than his **Temujin**!" Shouted Ally, a young girl, younger than me, with dark pink hair.

"And that is the point! If that face-down does nothing and he can't protect himself they win!" Exclaimed Gong as he saw this, I had the duel in the bag with this and he was right there.

"And I put the last nail in this coffin! I activate the Spell Card of revival: **Monster Reborn**!" I declared as a Graveyard portal appeared before me. "With this I Special Summon **Galaxy Knight** in Attack Mode!" I declared as my Level 8 monster reappeared before us swinging his sword. (Galaxy Knight: 2800 Atk.) (Prime Photon Dragon: 7600 → 9200 Atk.)

"Go **Prime Photon Dragon**! Destroy his **Temujin** with true Photon blast!" I called out as I jumped onto another stage and picked up a Action Card there. Just as my dragon hit Temujin Declan reached a card as well. When the smoke cleared we found Temujin still standing, but barely.

XXXXXoooXXXXX

Declan: 4000 → 900 LP (-3100 Damage)

XXXXXoooXXXXX

"I activated the Action Card **Last Resort Double** , this card saved my monster, halved the Damage I would take, but reduces my monsters Attack Points by 2000." Explained Declan, his monster smoking from the attack. (Temujin: 3000 → 1000 Atk.)

I smiled at that, he saved his monster to the last second but I would take more Life Points than I initially wanted. "Yuma-san, can I burrow your monster?" I asked and he nodded before I pointed at the weakened monster and declared: "Go **Whip Snake** , attack his Temujin!" In response the monster leaped forward, biting the once mighty titan who cried out in pain while it's master lost more Life Points.

XXXXXoooXXXXX

Declan: 900 → 550 LP (-350 Damage)

XXXXXoooXXXXX

Suddenly his monster glowed red before exploding. "The second effect of **Last Resort Double** , the reducing effect is applied each time this turn my monster is attacked, and if it hits zero it is destroyed. And with that also ends it's effect." Explained Declan to us and I had to give it to him, he had found a cool card.

"Then let me end it here! **Galaxy Knight** attack Akaba-san directly!" I shouted, making my warrior leap forward before slashing down at the man who blocked with his Duel Disk but was thrown back by the blow.

XXXXXoooXXXXX

Declan: 550 → 0 LP (-2800 Damage)

XXXXXoooXXXXX

The Action Field and our monsters faded away with this conclusion to the duel. "And the winners are: Yuya and Alex!" Shouted Skip loudly while I high-fived Yuya at that, we won the duel!

"I admit my defeat, it seems I underestimated you two enough that you could pull off a victory as a team." concluded Declan while standing up and I looked to him, man was he icy, but at least he took the loss like a man instead of being a dick about it like Kaiba or Chazz.

"Yeah, and don't forget your ante, I have the recording of this Duel now too." I declared, tapping my Duel Disk as if to prove it. What? This is Anime, they will believe me, with good reason because I had the recording.

"Naturally. I guess our business here is finished for now." He stated before walking to the observation room where we followed him since there was no point otherwise. "Mother, I leave it to you to deliver the promised goods. Farewell." Spoke Declan as we come into the room before leaving already with flabbergasted LID students and chairwoman in his wake.

"Well, then I see you in a week or so, right Akaba-san?" Asked Skip happily before shooing the four LID members out of the building. The following victory party was a bit over the top if anyone asked me, but no one did anyway.

XXXXXoooXXXXX

Neutral POV

Leo Corporation

XXXXXoooXXXXX

"Why did you leave them like this Declan? Didn't you say that this Yuya boy was a potential enemy of LID?" Asked Henrietta her son, skeptically about how he let Sakaki Yuya off along with this Alex girl.

"There was no point in continuing since I have already found out the answer. Yuya isn't the culprit, during the duels I got informed that one of our faculty members went missing after a duel with a Xyz user." Explained Declan and confused his mother as he watched on a number of screens how Alex, Yuya and Sora walked home together.

"More interesting are those Xyz monster the girl uses, she is right in such that we can create our own Pendulum monster, so the only question is: Where comes the American/Japanese girl from?" Explained Declan thoughtfully as he starred at the blonde girl who was walking with Yuya and Sora.

"I will make sure they investigate her. Do you want me to make copies of those numbers?" Asked Henrietta, thinking about how she could get those overpowered cards.

"No, I doubt those cards are ordinary Duel Monster cards. It would perhaps be as bad as trying to copy the Egyptian God Cards to copy those." Answered Declan before standing up. "Add Alexandra Archer to the Junior Youth competition, and add her also to the list of potential Lancer candidates." Instructed the overly rich duelist his mother who just nodded, wondering why he said that but keeping quiet.

XXXXXoooXXXXX

And here ends the second chapter of this fanfiction.

If anyone asks from what Deck that Kuriboh come: This was a Fusion Deck based on Jaden Yuki, she wouldn't have gone that way but Alex was pissed at the LID students so she humilated them in the best way possible: By defeating one of their best with a Winged Kuriboh.

Regarding how Alex pretty much wiped the floor with Declan: Photon Decks are just this OP, that is a fact. Photon/Galaxy Decks like this are made up of monsters with near uniformly 2000+ Attack Points and they Xyz Summon quickly Rank 8 monster like the Galaxy-Eyes cards. Furthermore Number 62 has this OP effect in the Anime anyway, therefore Declan lost more toward his inability to cope with a Number than Alex.

For those who will now say that I can't make her draw the same hand twice: I have Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V Tag Force Special and Keito makes this same move several times in a row in different Duels.

And a reminder: All Cards Alex has were converted into their Anime counterparts therefore Numbers have their uniform effect too.


End file.
